L for
by Monggu
Summary: "L… itu nama aslimu, 'kan? Sebenarnya apa arti dari L itu?" tanya Light suatu hari. /Shounen-Ai/AU!/LightL/


**.**

**Death Note milik Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba**

**.**

**Warning! OOC (aku mau menggambarkan kebersamaan LightL yang agak santai gitu deh ._.)**

**.**

**.**

Siang yang cerah. Di atap universitas To-Oh terlihat dua manusia yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya.

Yang satu, pemuda berambut cokelat madu, senada dengan warna bola matanya yang tajam dan menawan. Penampilannya rapi, tampan, tegas, dambaan setiap kaun hawa. Menarik tenpa cela. Yang lainnya, duduk—ehm, jongkok—di samping pemuda pertama ialah pemuda bersurai gagak berantakan, mata bulat dengan bola mata hitam misterius bagai _black hole_ yang siap menarik apa pun ke dalamnya. Penampilan urakan, dengan kaos putih polos dan jeans biru kebesaran. Kakinya tak beralas.

Namun aura intelejensi tinggi menguar dari keduanya. Seakan memberi batas bagi mereka yang ingin mendekat. Atap sekolah yang sepi menjadi dunia sempurna untuk kedua makhluk yang sepintas bagai langit dan bumi itu.

Satu yang bersurai madu—bernama Light—menyudahi makan siangnya dan membuka percakapan.

"L… itu nama aslimu, 'kan? Sebenarnya apa arti dari L itu?"

L menelan _strawberry cake_-nya kemudian menatap Light dengan heran. Tumben…

"Menurut Light-_kun_ sendiri apa?"

L tidak ingin menganalisa kenapa Light tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang dirinya. Sejak mereka bertemu di acara Penerimaan Murid Baru dan berpidato bersama, Light selalu menghargai privasi orang lain. Apalagi L memang pribadi yang tertutup dan Light mengimbangi serta melengkapinya. Ah, pipi L merona.

"Mmmm… _Lonely_?"

Alis L bertaut, "Terimakasih, Light-_kun_."

Yah, L memang susah bergaul, beda dengan Light. Anehnya ia dan Light bisa bersahabat akrab hingga sekarang, tahun kedua di universitas ini.

Light tertawa garing, "Hey… aku kan hanya bercanda, L."

L menyantap kuenya sambil memandang langit. _L_… mau tak mau ia tertarik juga akan arti dari satu huruf yang menjadi identitas eksistensinya itu.

"Mungkin…" tenggorokan L tiba-tiba saja gatal, "…_Love_?"

Light tercengang sesaat. Ia menatap L yang asik memakan _cake_-nya dalam diam. Perasaannya saja atau pipi L memang sedikit merah?

"Benar, pasti itu. _Love_… orangtuamu pasti sangat mencintaimu." Light tersenyum tulus.

L merunduk, ia mencengkram lututnya erat. Sinar matanya berubah sendu. Light menerka apakah L tengah bermasalah dengan keluarganya.

"Sebenarnya… Light-_kun_, saya tidak punya orangtua."

Light tersentak tak percaya. Selama ini dia memang tak pernah sekali pun berkunjung ke rumah L. Mereka hanya bertemu di kampus atau di suatu tempat sesuai janji berdua. Lagipula… setiap pulang selalu ada _limousine_ mewah yang telah menunggu L.

"L…"

L mengalihkan pendangannya pada Light, menemukan lelaki bersurai madu itu tersenyum padanya—senyum yang berarti '_kau tak sendiri, ada aku_.'. Light memang tahu dirinya yang tidak terlalu suka direspon kata '_maaf_' bila berbicara hal sedih—atau hal yang tak ingin dibicarakan, karena L merasa ia seperti dikasihani bila direspon seperti itu.

Meski secara fisik jauh berbeda, pikiran dan hati mereka seringkali sama—dan itu menarik.

"Light-_kun_ sangat menghargai privasi saya. Jika Light-_kun_ ingin tahu siapa pria tua yang selalu menjemput saya, dia Watari, ayah angkat saya."

Light mengangguk mengerti, ingin mengubah topic pembicaraan agar suasana tidak menjadi canggung, "Jadi… L untuk _Lost_?"

L tersenyum tipis, "Atau… _Lose_?"

"_Hey_!" Light memberi tepukan ringan pada bahu L, "siapa yang kalah dari siapa?"

"Saya kalah dari diri saya sendiri, Light-_kun_. Terkadang perasaan lebih mendominasi dan membutakan pikiran saya."

"Itu karena kau manusia, L." Light menyanggah, "perasaan adalah hal yang manusiawi."

"Light-_kun_ benar," mengalihkan pandangan dari bola mata madu mempesona itu, L menyamarkan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba beralih fungsi menjadi drum. _Perasaan memang manusiawi, dan membuatnya buta._

"Apa mungkin L adalah inisial untuk _Lady_?"

"Light-_kun_!"

Light tertawa keras melihat wajah kesal L. Segala ekspresi pemuda eksentrik itu selalu mampu membuat jantungnya lepas kontrol.

"Saya pikir L berarti _Last_," Light berhenti tertawa, "saya mungkin keturunan terakhir Lawliet, karena saya tidak bisa menemukan sejarah Lawliet lebih jauh dari saya sendiri."

Berkata mantap, Light terkesima. Kemudian L tersenyum manis, "L untuk _Legend_." Ia pun menatap bangga plus menantang pada Light.

"Ha-ha," Light balik menantang, "L…" ia mengetuk pelan dahi L. "…_Lazy_." Kemudian ia tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

L _poker-face_, balas menyentil dahi Light, "_Legacy_, Light-_kun_." Ucapnya setengah merajuk, hal yang jarang dilakukan. Light memang bisa membuat ekspresinya lepas sebebas burung terbang melintasi samudera.

Light kini memandang L dengan cengiran, "_Luck, Law, Lie, Leader, Leave, Learn, Listen, Leopard, Loyal_…"

L membalas mata Light dengan mata bulat innocent-nya.

"_Luck_, kau memang selalu beruntung. _Law_, ucapanmu setegas hukum. _Lie_, kau tak pernah berbohong, selalu jujur dengan kata-katamu walau terkadang itu menjengkelkan," Light terkekeh dan L mendengus, "_Leader_, kau menjadi panutan banyak orang, termasuk aku. _Leave_… kau berani meninggalkan hal-hal seperti masa lalu, yang orang biasa terkadang sulit untuk tidak memikirkannya…"

"Maksud Light-_kun_ saya bukan orang biasa? Saya luar biasa?"

"Tidak, kau orang aneh."

"Light-_kun_!"

"Hahaha…"

"Sudahlah, lanjutkan saja definisi L menurut Light-_kun_." Nada L terdengar kesal karena Light menggodanya berkali-kali.

"Baiklah, baiklah…" Light berdehem, "_Learn_, kau selalu belajar tentang apa saja, dan aku juga selalu belajar darimu."

L merona, Light mencoba untuk menahan teriakan _'Kawaii'_-nya.

"_Listen_, kau pendengar yang baik, seksama dan membuatku nyaman bercerita apapun padamu. _Leopard_… kau setangguh macan tutul, terutama _capoeira_-mu itu. Dan _Loyal_, setia pada kata hatimu, pada janjimu, perkataanmu, perbuatanmu, dan… _temanmu_."

Ada '_dug_' kecil di hati keduanya ketika kata 'teman' terucap. Ah… tak tahukah hati kalian tengah menjerit meminta status lebih dan lebih tinggi?

"_Panca Satya_? Filosofi Hindu?" terka L, dan Light mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sebenarnya ada satu lagi yang tidak kusebutkan, takutnya kau marah." _Oh_, Light memang pemancing penasaran yang ahli.

Malas untuk menerka atau menganalisis kata berawalan L satu persatu, L memilih jalan pintas—yang agak memalukan, "Apa itu, Light-_kun_?"

Light menyeringai senang. Kali ini ia menangkap ikan yang besar~

"L, untuk… _Lucifer_."

.

.

Hening.

.

.

DUAK! BRUGH!

.

Suara pertama, itu tendangan penuh kasih sayang dari L. Suara kedua, Light yang jatuh mengenaskan.

"Su-sudah kubilang kau akan marah…" Light duduk sambil mengusap-usap rahangnya yang sakit luar biasa.

L berdiri dengan angkuh, "Saya pergi." Lalu ia berjalan dengan gaya berjalannya yang khas—sedikit bungkuk—menuju pintu keluar. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga.

Light menatap punggung L lekat hingga ia menghilang dari pandangan. Pemuda tampan itu pun menghela napas kemudian merebahkan tubuh tegapnya menatap langit. Hari yang cerah, langit biru menyejukkan. Awan-awan yang menemani matahari memberi keteduhan bagi Light.

"Sebenarnya… bukan _Lucifer_, Lawliet." Ucapnya pelan. Kemudian Light menutup mata, menikmati sepoi angin yang memainkan anak rambutnya.

"Aneh sekali kau tak menyadari satu kata itu, haha…"

Ya, selalu ada satu kata yang Light anggap sebagai kata yang paling pantas menjadi definisi nama L.

.

"L untuk _Light_."

Kemudian Light tersenyum penuh arti.

.

**-FINITE-**

* * *

Light sama L OOC banget hohoho…

Sebenernya minder banget mau masuk di fandom ini, abisnya FF-FF para senpai bahasa dan inti FF-nya kece sekaleeee~~ T_T Bukan gayaku banget, hiks… *elap ingus di kaosnya L*

Dan lagi… ini udah 2013, telat banget baru nonton Anime sekece Death Note, ha-ha-ha. *ketawa garing*

.

P.S Buat chisa suzuki udah aku benerin ^^ makasih koreksinya! :D :D


End file.
